The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is the first case in Silicon Hill, and also the first case in Crisis. Plot After Dave Porten congratulates the player for finishing their first case, Eddy Flanco ''alerts and informs the player about a body near ''Huanco Studios. ''There, they found the body of ''Henry Huanco, the founder and CEO of Huanco Studios. Mid-investigation, Ivy Huanco, ''Henry's sister; threatened to ''blow up Huanco Studios, but Dave quickly reassures and calms down Ivy before anything climatic ensued. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Sandra Sanchez, an upcoming actress. Upon denial of the crime, she eventually spilled the truth. Sandra was promised huge amounts of money and a starring role in a movie Henry was directing; if Sandra did everything Henry ordered her to. Sandra sold her clothes and even her own ribs to get the money Henry wanted. But after discovering Henry lied to her and already hired another actress to play in the film, Sandra considered that the last straw. She punctured Henry's insides by feeding him acupuncture needles and also used it to stun him too. When questioned about Henry's missing legs, Sandra angrily told the team that she won't say a word. The team then shipped Sandra for trial. In court, Sandra defended herself by testifying that Henry was nothing but a monster, and jail time would serve no true justice to what he has done to her. Judge Jahla then argued that this wouldn't happen if you just denied to do the errands and look for another role. Sandra was quickly imprisoned for 25 years for murdering Henry. Dave Porten happily congratulates the player once again for sending another criminal behind bars, offering the player to celebrate at the station. After the trial, the player is greeted by Ivy Sanchez, apologizing to the recent outrage and tantrum she threw. She admitted that she did not plant any bombs and mourns the death of his eldest brother. The team discovers a sinister plan which can possibly be connected with Henry's murder. The plan involved dismembering limbs and a head, but the team was clueless to what the body parts were to be used for. Right after the shocking discovery, a riot breaks out near the Canary Industrial Headquarters of Silicon Hill. Summary Victim * Henry Huanco (bled from the inside) Murder Weapon * Acupuncture Needles Killer * Sandra Sanchez Suspects Ivy Huanco * practices acupuncture * 5'7 Candy Contra * wears a handkerchief * sips green tea * 5'7 * blue eyes Kenny Florenda * wears a handkerchief * 5'7 * blue eyes Jonathan Sheen * sips green tea * practices acupuncture Sandra Sanchez * practices acupuncture * wears a handkerchief * 5'7 * sips green tea * blue eyes Killer's Profile * The killer practices acupuncture * The killer wears a handkerchief * The killer is 5'7 * The killer sips green tea * The killer has blue eyes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Studio. (Clues: Trash bin, Broken machine, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Henry Huanco) * Examine Trash bin. (Result: Needles; Murder Weapon registered) * Analyze Needles. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a handkerchief) * Examine Broken machine. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Broken machine. (5:00:00; New Suspect: Jonathan Sheen) * Ask Jonathan Sheen about the murder of Henry Huanco. (Prerequisite: Broken machine restored) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (13:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture) * Ask Jonathan Sheen about his acupuncture needles ending up in Henry Huanco's insides. (Profile updated: Jonathan practices acupuncture; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Alternative Medicine Shop) * Investigate Alternative Medicine Shop. (Prerequisite: Jonathan interrogated; Clues: Locked cellphone) * Examine Locked cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) * Analyze Cellphone. (7:00:00; New Suspect: Ivy Huanco) * Ask Ivy Huanco about the murder of Henry Huanco. (Prerequisite: Analyzed cellphone; Profile updated: Ivy Huanco practices acupuncture) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars)